


One Sunday Afternoon

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky was in the Academy with Hutch. Life was pretty sweet. Well, mostly. <i>A pre-canon double drabble set in 1967.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "drag" challenge and the "radio" prompt.

_Groovin' on a Sunday afternoon_ , the radio crooned as Starsky drove uptown.

Starsky had to agree with the song. He couldn't imagine anything better: he was in the Police Academy, with Hutch. Life was sweet. Well, mostly.

_Imagine me and you, I do_

Starsky rolled his eyes and changed stations.

_Come on baby, light my fire._

The Doors. That was more like it. Starsky turned up the volume.

Even after graduation, he and Hutch were going to be together: partners, the best Bay City PD had ever seen. It was gonna be terrific. If only....

Starsky pulled over to the curb and a gorgeous, long-legged blond climbed into his car.

"Thanks, Starsk," Hutch said tiredly. "I just needed some space."

Starsky nodded. Wasn't the first time. He wondered when Hutch would wise up. Damnit, if only—

_Kind of a drag, when your baby don't love you_ , blared out over the speakers.

Hutch barked out a humorless laugh. "No shit." Starsky hastily shut it off.

An uncomfortable minute of silence passed. Ah hell, Starsky thought, and started singing.

"Groovin' on a Sunday afternoon...."

To his relief, Hutch eventually joined in.

"Life would be ecstasy, you and me endlessly...."

Yeah, if only.


End file.
